coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3205 (27th March 1991)
Plot Martin spends his first day as a house-husband as Gail gleefully returns to the cafe. Unaware that Gail is back at work, Audrey riles Ivy by suggesting that she isn't pulling her weight with her grandchildren. Ivy tells her that Gail only has herself to blame if she's worn out and also has a go at Des for taking his marriage for granted. Jim worries about his mother's heart. Alma is glad to be working with Gail again. Emily doesn't approve of Martin looking after the kids, seeing it as a mother's job. Gail misses her children. Deirdre agrees to look after the twins as Liz and Jim go off to Belfast. Andy puts off leaving home until they're back. Sally tells Audrey she can return to the shop part-time as Gail will be minding Rosie but Emily lets her know that Gail is back at work. She accuses Gail of mucking her about. Mike is surprised when Jackie doesn't put in an offer on the house even though she loves it. The twins plan a house party before discovering that Deirdre will be watching them. Des thinks about hiring a cleaner. A catty Emily tells Deirdre she'll be too busy to fill in for Liz while she's in Belfast. Alec thinks Liz is being disloyal for joining Deirdre's campaign. Mike thinks Jackie is going to dump him when she won't tell him what's on her mind. Ivy learns about Gail and Martin's arrangement when Sally complains about Gail to her. Jackie tells a furious Mike that her solicitor wants him to sign a premarital contract. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Factory floor and offices *Unknown children's play area Notes *A customer in Jim's Cafe called "Micky" is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 17th January 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of 36" duration in Part One, where Nicky and Sarah Louise Tilsley play in a children's park while Martin Platt minds David in his pram. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail and Martin start new chapters in their working lives. Jackie has ideas for her future with Mike, but what is it she wants in writing from him? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,170,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes